The sleeping brine realitys Wiki
Welcome to the The sleeping brine realitys Wiki most are gods and most are not yet most are evil and most are good The sleeping brines are many and yet there is only one that has his own reailty join the sleeping brine discord at ☀https://discord.gg/DwJMUY what is the sleeping brine? This is the community for the sleeping brine where you can make your own alternative version of the sleeping brine there can be many many universes of it if you know how to work fandom and hire staff then tell me so I can know how don't forget to give credit to whoever gives you the idea for your universe in the first place now start writing read the community stuff to find out how to apply for staff please read all the rules here ☀https://the-sleeping-brine-realitys.wikia.com/wiki/The_rules_and_also_some_other_things (The sleeping brine) I am god yet I am not. I am a shadow of darkness a sleeping power But I am not strong yet. I am the Sleeping Brine. I don't know how this happened to me all I know is I can’t fix it. To whomever is reading this stop while you still can if not then I warned you. It all began a year after a certain incident an incident I don't want to remember. Anyway, after the incident things started happening to my family but to me especially. They all got all the signs of cancer I thought it was strange so I asked the doctor. The thing he said next horrified me he said this is not normal this is an anomaly in the balance then he said my name like he knew me and said I am the one. I got out of there as fast as I could but I never saw my family again after that. I started to feel… evil like a power was growing inside me like I have been awoken. I felt a blood lust coming on so I went to my neighbor’s house and slashed away with a knife. The knife as I picked it up turned pure black I could not control myself at that point. It was like something has taken over I liked the felling though. In a way it felt good like I needed to do this more but I knew if the government found out I would not survive or I would be experimented on. Which I can’t have that happen so I was hidden about everything. They never found me I kept on killing and killing and it was so much fun everything I ever wanted in the palm of my hand. And I later found out how to use my… power I can call the darkness to make anything I want a reality that is when it hit me. I could make a whole new world or if my theory was correct of course. If I really had the power I thought I did I could make a whole alternate reality or dimension or even universe. It was a longshot, but I could try the only problem was finding out how to do that if I could. I did not know I was thinking do I have to focus my power or do I just got to learn how to control it, so I can do so. Maybe the answer was to think about what I want and try to make it happen maybe the power would respond to that. Oh, but I was so very extremely wrong about that last suggestion when I tried to do that nothing happened it only gave me a headache. I gave up on making a new world it would take way to long anyway so after that I just remembered something. What I remembered was the place this all started my house! If I don’t get rid of my house people would know what’s going on sooner or later, so I went back home. I used all the gas my family stored in the garage and burned the house to the ground. But there was one thing I did not burn though that was a certain knife it was the family knife sent down from generation to generation. It was used by a warrior long ago or, so they said. I touched the knife and it instantly turned pure black. Not all of it though that’s what made me curious. the handle of the knife turned a little white and grey combined. And then when I tested it out by throwing a few stabs at the air I felt as light as a feather. The knife was so quick it was unbelievable I felt faster then the flash. But either way I had to start the fire no more fooling around I thought to myself. So I started the fire and I realized I blocked my exit! And all the fire was around me closing in fast that’s when it happened somehow. I felt like I was thin air and all the sudden poof I’m back outside in front of the burning house. I had no time to think about it I could already hear the police and firetruck sirens, so I had to go and fast. But I had nowhere to go but I did it for the best if I did not burn down the house they would have found out my secret and we can’t have that no we can't. I ran as fast as I could then all the sudden. I just thought of getting out of there into a different reality into my reality and then poof everything went dark. As though I was never anywhere but every where at the same time. I did not know what to do I was freaking out I was standing in pure darkness. I started to think where I am and how did I get here? Did I teleport again and if so where was I where did I teleport to I did not know but I felt so tired. Like I could fall asleep and not wake up for years. Then… out of nowhere I heard echo’s yes echo’s telling me its ok to fall asleep. Then after that I could not stand up anymore and I could not stay awake I fell asleep and did not wake up for a long time. the sequel to the sleeping brine (I WAS ASLEEP) I was asleep, yet I was awake and could still feel. I am the sleeping brine that is my name now. I have no idea how long I have been asleep, but I have finally awoken. Once again all I see is darkness but where am I did I make my own reality or dimension finally? If I did than I could change it so I tried to make it more bright. It worked out in the end it actually worked I saw grass that was pure black I made my own sun it was kind of grey but somehow still emitting light and lastly I made myself the environment. I populated the world with shadows of what seem like humans but with a fraction of my power only the ability to turn an object like a knife to a shadow knife and it was fun doing this. I announced that I was their creator. They did not believe me at first but then I demonstrated my power. After that moment they started to warship me not to much though. They shortly started to act more and more like humans and kept populating more. I still had no way to get out of there though and I kind of missed killing humans it was fun. So I tried to focus and teleport back to the human world and what do you know I made it back. It was very tough but I did it. It seemed like they where still searching for survivors of the fire but then again no one was there. And I had escaped shortly after I got back I started killing again there was a tiny town nearby called potato town. It got that name because they grow potatoes there. I killed everyone there shortly after though got seen by the military. Not a problem because I can escape easily I thought. I was extremely wrong because they found and shot me I got killed. But something happened I felt like I was nothing then all of the sudden I turned into this black mist and made my way into one of the soldiers. And just like that I was reborn I was reshaped to my original form his body disappeared. and mine reappeared I could hear him screaming inside of me. it was delightful I told him to be quiet and let the brines take over now. I felt more powerful I had all of his previous army supply’s when the army noticed what I did to him they shot me again but somehow I dodged it like it was going super slow. I killed them all easily and with the gun it became pure black and when I shot them the bullet was not normal it was red like blood and I guess I felt like I was all powerful right then and there. The strange part is after they died the gun well… absorbed their blood. And the tip of the black gun became red I knew it was just becoming more powerful I could feel its life force their souls where in the gun now some how. They did not go to heaven nor hell they went to somewhere way worse I later discovered when the gun absorbs a soul it gets sent to my reality and forgets about all that happened and starts a new life. I however if that were to happen to me would be put in a sleep like state and become more powerful over time during that state I tested it by shoting myself in the head. I knew I would not die I could not die I am now a god of darkness no one will stop me I am your demon I am the god I am the devil I am the Sleeping Brine and I WAS Ȁ̴̪̙̘̿ ̴̨̢̤̯̱̬̲̺̟̋͜ͅS̵̢̢̛̮̾̍̅́̃ ̵̨̗͉̟͚̽̽̉L̴͓͔̪̗̞̙͔̞͇̠̩͉̯͍͂̊̊ ̶̡̢̛̛̦̤̣̟̮̣̪̳̻̫̮̺̬̄͒͆̆̌̓̈͂̍̽͠E̵̮̰̜̫̘͍̹̣̯͇̭̳̥͊̈́̈́̏̆̍̃̄ ̴̰̼͓̭̣̐̊̔̈̽̔͝Ë̸̝͙̱̠̤̬̜̖͐̋̃̉̃̍͗̈̃͝ͅ ̶̘́͠P̶͓̯̪͕̤̣͇̦͖̯͙̻̹̙̎͗̀̚. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse